unexpected christmas tale
by traktor
Summary: How the fuck am i at this place right now and a better question is how the fuck do i get back home to my warm bed. based on the movie from 1998 I suck at summaries.


' _Damn it's cold here'_ i thought, _'i mean, i like to have it cool in my bedroom but not so damn cold that my blood freeze to ice'_ i thought as i opened my eyes and instantly knew something was wrong as i felt my head was heavier than i remembered and then i saw what made it so cold here, it was snow lots. of. snow.

Like the fuck? Its JUNE! And i know that sweden is cold but it's not so damn cold so that we have snow the year around.

Okay got to stay calm now and think, what was the last thing i did before falling asleep? Okay,i ate some pizza and watched T.V all night and then i went to bed so what or who could have put me in the freaking northpole?

Eh, i will think about it later, i need to find shelter from the wind it's starting to get really cold now, actually now that i think about it i can see some light on the horizon, okay time to get up and go to that light.

If i now can get up because it feels like my legs and arms are a little stiff, oh well i think it will be better with time, okay time to get up, or at least try to *THUMP* ouch, that did not go as i thought it would, oh well one more try *THUMP* dammit why is this so damn hard to just stand normally up!

Oh …...oh ….. i think i know why i couldn't stand before somebody or something has turned me into a REINDEER!

How the fuck can this happen! There is nothing as magic or anything like that it's just some illusion!

I, i don't even, how can this happen! I mean just how! Oh my god, i think i am having a panic attack, i mean how can this have happened! How am i even supposed to walk now!

Oh when i get that bastard, thing, that did this i am going to kick them so hard even their ancestors are going to feel it!

Oh i am so angry and scared and also confused but i am goi- hey would you look at that, i am standing up and apparently been walking for quite some time if the trace going back some 20 meters if i am right, well i gues that time flies when you have a panic attack and then starts threatens all things that comes to your mind.

Okay let's see if i can walk now that i am standing, okay, one leg after the other left, right, left, right, left, hey i am doing it, i am really doing it! Okay time to go towards that light and hopefully get something warm food in me and also become warm again.

-Time skip-

Four hours, four. Fuking. Hours. Have i been walking towards that light and the sun have even started to descend and i can also easily say that under those four hours i have been getting a hang on this four legged stuff and also i kinda lost the feeling in my legs, but at least something happened, about an hour ago in my trek towards the light i entered a spruce forest and i can say that the wind has almost stopped blowing because how dense this forest is, so it's not that cold as it was when i began walking but it's still too cold for my liking.

I have been trying to look over this new body of mine some and i know a little more about how i look, obviously i can't see my face but i can see mostly how my body look and i guess that i look like an average reindeer i have light brown fur with cream underbelly.

I have now been walking with for about five hours in total and the spruce forest is starting to look really beautiful with the snow laying on the branches of the spruces and the sun making the snow all sparkling, but i am starting to think that this damn forrest is never ending but if i have …...is that… sniffling i hear, i thought, stopping to just look around to see if i can hear or maybe see who or what is sniffling.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" i said aaaand the sniffling stopped, wait i think i hear something different "ACHOooo!" okay that means someone is definitely here and i think i know where that person are hiding as there is a spruce with no snow on it unlike all the other spruces and i think i also can see something red shining from the bottom of the spruce.

"Hello? Are you okay under there?" i asked a little uncertainly, but at least it was met with an answer.

"Go away! There's no one here!" said the brightest voice i think i ever heard.

"Okay, i guess, i just want to know if you're okay, cause i heard some sniffling." i said trying to sound calm and trusting.

"Yeah, i am okay, i guess, just sad that's all." said the voice that i can imagine is just a kid of some sort.

"well , do you want to talk about what's making you feel sad?" i sad as laid down feeling like this will take some time.

"well, it's just that everyone keeps laughing at me because of my nose." the kid said, sounding like it was about to start cry again.

"well, won't laugh at you, so maybe you can come out under that spruce?" i said hoping the kid would come out.

"Do you promise to not laugh?" the kid said.

"I promise that i will not laugh at you." i said pointing at a pine tree with my head.

"Do you really promise?" the kid asked innocently.

"yes , i promise not to laugh at you and if i do laugh at you, i will run into that pine tree over there." i said, as i pointed at a nearby pine tree with my head.

As i had almost given up hope of that the kid would ever come out, the spruce started to shake and out came a small reindeer that had a light brown coat with white spots and black tipped ears, brown eyes, blond hair, and a bright red nose.

"Well?" he said, he said at least i think it's a he by appearance.

"Well what?" i asked.

"Aren't you going to start to laugh at me?" he said.

"Why would i laugh at you? I don't see anything wrong with you, except maybe that sad look on your face." i said honestly because i don't actually see anything wrong with him, sure the nose does look like it will begin to shine but that is no reason to laugh at him.

"All the other laugh at me." the kid said sadly.

"Everyone?" i asked.

"Well not everyone my parents are the nicest in the world!" he said with a smile on his face.

"And you also have me now kid! I will never laugh at you only with you!" i said happy about getting him happy.

"Yeah, i guess, hey mister?" the kid asked

"Yeah?" i asked

"what is your name?" he asked

"Oh my name is Liam, hey kid what's your name?" i said as only now starting to think about this. Damn i am stupid.

"My name is Rudolph!" Rudolph said proudly. "What a beautiful name you got there" i said which made the young reindeer blush bit.

"rudolph do you know where we are? Cause i don't have a clue where i am right now" i said looking around some.

"Yeah, we are pretty close to santa's village, it's just over that hill over there." he said as he pointed at a hill to our right.

"Is that where you live?" i asked cause if he does than i guess that need to take him home.

"Yes! I live there with my parents and lots of elves and other reindeers." Rudolph said looking down.

"Well jump on my back and i will take you back to your parents before it gets dark and by the way your parents must be sick with worry for you" i said as Rudolph climbed up on my back and started to stand up and began walking over towards the hill.

"Hey Liam"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna be my friend?"

"I would be happy to be your friend Rudolph"


End file.
